


Day of the Traveler

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [55]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester plays a prank and it kind of backfires into Beau's face.





	Day of the Traveler

Jester was humming as she walked into the tavern, carrying a large wooden box like it was nothing. She looked around, caught Caleb’s eye as he watched her, and grinned before sitting it down near the bar. When it was situated the way that she wanted, she ran over to sit across from him at their usual table.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at it.

“Just a surprise.”

“For whom?”

“For whoever opens it first.”

“Ah,” Caleb muttered, understanding. “It’s a prank.”

“Where is everybody else?” she asked, swiftly changing the subject, though the mischievous expression on her face never wavered. 

“Nott, Fjord, and Caduceus should be back any moment, they went up to the store to sell Nott’s old crossbow. Beau is upstairs in your- ah, no, there she is.”

Jester followed his eyes and spotted Beau across the room, looking curiously at the box that Jester had just brought in. Her eyes widened and she gasped when the monk started to reach for it. “Beau! No-!” she jumped up and started to run over but it was too late. Beau flipped off the lid and it exploded white, covering Beau in a gallon of shaving cream.

Neither of them moved for a moment until Beau reached up to wipe the cream from her face enough to see. “Jes…” she started, her voice dangerously low.

Jester giggled and covered her mouth as if that would hide the amusement that was rolling off of her. “Yes?” she asked, her voice strained from the effort of not laughing out loud.

“This belong to you?”

Jester squeezed her eyes shut when they started to burn from holding in her tears of laughter. “N-No, Beau, that’s not mine at all.”

There was a noise then that Beau didn’t recognize. She raised an eyebrow, accidently dislodging a glob of cream that fell down and landed on her foot, and followed the sound with her eyes. Caleb had his forehead pressed against the table, his shoulders shaking and his ears turning bright red under his orange curls. He finally looked up at her and she glared at him through the lather on her face and it seemed he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He tossed his head back and bellowed out a laugh that was deeper and more full than anything she might have expected from such a sour, dour man. After all these months travelling together, could this really be the first time Beau had ever seen him laugh like this? His entire body shook relentlessly and he held onto his own arms like he was trying to physically contain his own mirth. 

Beau stomped over, scooping off two handfuls of shaving cream from her face and stomach, and smacked it down onto his face with both hands, pushing it around into his hair with her fingers until his hair stuck out at the sides of his face. He tried to hold her off through his laughter but she was stronger than him and pushed through is reaching hands.

“You think that’s funny, you jackass? I’ll show you funny.” When she was finished and her friend was satisfactorily covered in lather, she started to laugh as well, falling into the chair beside him and leaning on his shoulder for support.

Nott, Fjord, and Caduceus stepped into the tavern then, taking in the scene.

“What the fuck?” Nott exclaimed. “We were only gone for five minutes, you fuckers!”


End file.
